


Merri Christmas

by harryhanlon



Series: Harri's Styles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, just nice christmas things two cuties being cute idk what else u want, transgirl harri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's in Ireland for the holidays but that won't stop them from having a Christmas moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merri Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil christmas thing cause christmas is lovely and so is narri

Harri couldn't wait to Skype Niall and open the present that's been sitting alone under her mini Christmas tree for weeks since he had left. Having just finished Christmas dinner with her family she was still dressed in a velvety green dress with sequined accents that showed off her most recent curves and a jauntily placed Santa hat.

Opening her laptop she adjusted herself from mild disarray after rushing upstairs and clicked on the Skype icon. While she waited, Harri looked around her room at the lights and decorations they had put up before Niall had left for Ireland. It had been like an early celebration for them, turning on their favourite Christmas songs and dancing around the room. Niall had memorably put the finishing touches on the tiny tree while serenading Harri with Justin Bieber's Fa La La. Being apart for the holidays wasn't fun but at least they had more moments to look forward to.

Caught up in her own thoughts, Harri almost missed the alert that she had a Skype call. She accepted it and waited for Niall's smiling face to fill the screen. “Hii!”

Niall looked up from where he was quietly strumming his guitar and smiled just like she knew he would. “Merry Christmas!” he said. He put down the instrument so Harri could see his red jumper with a huge reindeer sewn on it.

“Merry Christmas to you too, fashionista!” she giggled. Niall looked confused until he glanced down at what he was wearing.

He winked, “Only the best for you.” He broke and laughed almost immediately but stopped to appraise what he could see of Harri. “You look great though.”

She blushed a little and preened under the compliment. “I bought this just for Christmas.”

“It's lovely just like you.”

They looked at each other for a few moments in silence.

“I miss you,” Harri admitted quietly.

“I miss you too,” Niall agreed. “But only another week or so til I'm back! And presents now! Me mum will be calling for dessert soon.” He picked up the carefully wrapped package sitting on his desk and twirled it slowly as Harri scrambled off the bed to grab hers.

“You first!” she said once she was reseated. Niall excitedly ripped off the tree covered paper to reveal a small rectangular box. Opening the flap and pushing aside the paper he pulled out a dark blue mug. A picture of them dressed up before their first winter formal stared up at him.

“I love it,” he said, still staring down at the ceramic in his hands. Harri smiled with satisfaction and fondness for her boyfriend. “You go now,” Niall shook himself out of his trance.

“I wonder what it could be!” The package was mostly flat with a little give to it on either side. Harri carefully peeled off the tape and pulled back the wrappings. “Thank you,” she said quietly, picking the record up almost reverently.

“You said it was a really important album to you, and I know how you like the sound of things on vinyl,” Niall explained, fiddling with the handle of his new mug to have something to do with his nervous hands. Holding Transgender Dysphoria Blues in her hands made Harri emotional very suddenly and she wiped at the wetness that sprung to her eyes.

“It's perfect.”

“Best Christmas ever?” Niall questioned hopefully.

“Best Christmas until you're here with me,” Harri replied. Niall rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's cheesiness. Just then they both heard a faint call from Niall's side of the connection.

“Coming Ma!” he called back. He turned to the screen and prepared to say his goodbyes. “Dessert calls,” he patted his stomach.

“Well I can't keep you away from that,” she joked. “A week yeah?”

“A week.”

“Merry Christmas, Niall. I love you.”

“I love you too, Harri. Merry Christmas.”

They each kissed the tips of their fingers and pressed them to the screen as they ended the call.


End file.
